The New Feud
by Anna Tramell
Summary: What happened after the star-crossed lovers' death? Another feud, of course...


**Title:** The New Feud

**Summary: **What happened after the star-crossed lovers' death? Another feud, of course...

**Rating/Warning: **K+for Stupidity

**A/N:** I think this was either my first fanfiction, or second. It had to be either because it was written before I had even _heard_ of the fanfiction world... Anyways, it's had a little clean-up and hope you enjoy!

-_The Forgotten Scene_-

**Baliff**: All rise _(crowd rises)_

**Judge****:** You may now be seated. Court in session! _(Smacks down thingamabob)_ Capulet, state your side.

**Capulet****:** Yes, as you can _clearly _see, _this_ feud is definitely none of my doing.

**Judge****:** How so?

**Capulet****:** HE STARTED IT! _(points accusingly at Montague)_

_(Montague bites his thumb at Capulet)_

**Judge****:** Erm... what exactly is this feud about?

**Capulet****:** Well-

**Montague****:** I want to know who is responsible for my Romeo's - my _son's_ - death!

**Capulet****:** His, of course...

_(Montague snorts)_

**Montague****:** It's that daughter of yours! She seduced him! He _died_ because he _thought_ she was dead!

**Capulet****: **But she wasn't! And then when she woke and saw your son dead, she offs and commits suicide. Your honour, the blame is on his son!

**Judge****: ** No, that can't be so.

**Montague****: **HA!

**Judge****: **Let me continue!

**Capulet****: **HA!

**Judge****: **Both of you, QUIET!

**Capulet****:** But, _he _started it! He always does!

**Judge****: **_(le angry)_ LET ME CONTINUE!

**Capulet****: **_(aside)_ She's scary...

**Montague****: **_(aside)_ Aye...

**Judge****: **Anyways, _as I was saying_, the blame can not be on Romeo's for, as Montague said, Juliet _did _claim his heart and away his good sense.

**Capulet****: **But no, your honour, I CALL FRIAR LAURENCE TO THE STAND!

**Judge****: **Whatever. Approach the bench, Friar Laurence...

**Friar Laurence****: **_**(**__aside)_ Oh crap...

**Capulet****: **Now, is it true that this whole "feigning death" was _your_ idea?

**Lady Capulet****: **I thought you were accusing Montague...

**Capulet****: **_(aside)_ Shut up, woman! I'm betting it all against this man!!

**Judge****: **Well?

**Friar****: **Aye...

**Capulet****: **And you mixed the poison?

**Friar****: **Aye...

**Capulet****: **AHA! As you can see, your honour, Friar Laurence is the cause of this!

**Friar****: **No! You forget! Who was it that was responsible for their meeting in the first place?

**Montague****: **I believe it was Benvolio

**Capulet****: **Benvolio to the stand!

**Benvolio****: **What of Mercutio?

**Capulet****: **He's dead. We can't bring him to the stand.... too bloody...

**Judge****: **You're totally taking my job...

**Friar****: **So, Benvolio, is it true that-

**Capulet****: **I'm doing the questioning now!

_(Judge sighs)_

**Friar****: **Quiet! You'll anger the gods! Now, Benvolio, didn't you lead Romeo to the party at which he lay eyes on his love Juliet?

**Benvolio****: **...aye...

**Friar****: **Case closed. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to mix me some herbs...

**Benvolio****: **Soft! I may have led Romeo to the party, BUT we wouldn't have gone unless Rosaline had denied Romeo's love. Methinks it was her...

**Judge****: **...when is this going to be over?... Rosaline to the stand!

**Benvolio****: **Now, isn't it true that you denied Romeo's love?

**Rosaline****: **Oh, come now, surely you jest! I mean... have you seen his _teeth_?

**Judge****: **Just answer the question...

**Rosaline****: **Yes, I did. But, cousins, don't you see? The blame can lie in only one person alone.

**Capulet****: **Who would that be?

_(Rosaline takes a deep breath)_

**Rosaline****: **William Shakespeare

_(Rosaline exist)_

**In Unison****: **Who's that?

**Judge****: **Don't know, don't care, I'm ready to leave. Case closed! _(Smacks down thingamabob)_

_(Exeunt all – Le End)_

_So here's, I believe, the first fanfiction I ever wrote. (smiles sweetly) And by the way, if you liked this, I have a slightly more mature fanfiction that is also from this Shakespearean world – __**The Forbidden Love of Romeo and Tybalt**__. It's pure crack… Thankies for reading and please feed me reviews. I'm a whore for them, and a proud one at that. (kisses everyone's feets)_


End file.
